Changes With Time
by Roxtrox7
Summary: Sora has always felt left out from the Sohma clan. SHe has never really fit in but when she gets the chance of a life time will she blow it. Bad summary sorry.
1. Nightmare In The Woods

Changes with Time

Fanfic written by Roxtrox7

Disclaimer: Roxtrox7 owns nothing

but her original characters.

"I can't believe you actually got them to let us go camping!" Sora exclaimed as she rolled out her orange sleeping bag in the blue tent for two.

Sora Sohma was the lively, independent type. Always ready to go on an adventure, trying to make the best out of life. She always tried to be part of whatever was going on. It wasn't that she was selfish or self-centered it was that she tried to be accepted. Sora was a bit of an outcast. She was made fun of and picked on a lot. Also she probably has the most destructive temper on the planet.

Her skin was a warm tan all year round. She had bright orange hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her bangs were a bit longer than the rest of her cut. She always kept her hair tucked behind her ears and never wore it up. Her eyes were warm and creamy, the color of melted chocolate. She had a petit figure and was probably 3 or 4 inches shorter than she should've been.

"Well they never say no to me." Chloe said quietly as a blush lit up her pale face.

Chloe Sohma was the shy, quiet type. She preferred to stand on the sidelines versus in the spotlight. She wasn't good at meeting new people or talking in front of crowds but that didn't stop her from being the most popular girl in the whole school. She was modest and could never refuse a request so Sora always had to come to her rescue when the dirty little boys at their school tried anything.

She was also breathtakingly beautiful. Her short gray-lavender hair was about chin length, and more often then not pulled into a low ponytail. Straight bangs framed her face. She had gorgeous amethyst eyes and a perfected pearl white smile. Her skin was strangely pale but had a healthy glow to it. The poor girl never had a tan in her whole life. She had a slim figure and was about average height.

Sora and Chloe were the best of friends. They did everything together and were rarely seen apart. And oddly enough they're cousins. Sora once tried to figure it out how they were related but almost died of boredom.

Their family has been held by a curse for hundreds of generations, the curse of the Chinese zodiac. You see the different animals in the Chinese zodiac plus the Cat each cursed someone different in the Sohma clan. Whenever a member of the opposite sex hugged them they would transform into that particular animal.

These girls were two of the handful of those born with this terrible burden. Sora was the Cat and Chloe was the Rat. Two naturally born enemies who met when they were too young to realize they were meant to despise each other.

"You're so lucky, they never let me do anything." Sora complained as she laid out her friends purple bag.

"That's because every time something bad happens" The gray haired girl said softly hoping her friend wouldn't over here.

Unfortunately for her Sora had super sensitive hearing. "Not every time" Sora pouted trying to defend herself.

Soon the two friends were roasting marshmallows over an open flame. Well actually it was more like Sora was roasting marshmallows while Chloe tried to stay as far away from Sora and the fire as she could.

"Oh come on it's just a fire," Sora said staring at the marshmallow to make sure it didn't burn.

The Rat quickly shook her gray head. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

/Flashback to the last time/

Sora and Chloe were sitting next to each other roasting marshmallows when a stray dog approached them.

"Aw hi there doggy" Sora said scratching it's head.

Chloe smiled then looked back at the fire to see Sora's marshmallow burst into flames. "Sora it's on fire!"

"What!" The orange haired girl looked back to witness the same thing as her friend. She gave the stick a violent jerk sending the marshmallow flying. "Phew that was a close one, huh Squeakers? Squeakers?" She turned to see the flaming glob of goo had landed squarely in her friend hair. "Oh. My. God! You're heads on fire!" She shouted pointing at Chloe. "Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!"

/End flashback before we all end up with burning marshmallows in our hair/

"Good thing I remembered that fire extinguisher" The Cat said as she laughed nervously.

"It took me forever to grow it back" Chloe said become slightly depressed.

"Aw cheer up Squeakers. Here have a s'more." The orange haired girl offered.

Soon both girls were cuddled up in their bags, asleep. However in contrast to her companion's peaceful sleep, Sora was having a terrible nightmare.

/Sora's nightmare/

The Cat was walking through the woods like she usually did but something was wrong. Chloe wasn't there. "Chloe where are you? Chloe?" Sora called out into the dark woods. She felt a familiar presence but couldn't figure out whom it was. "Who's there? Chloe?" A loud menacing roar filled the air, chilling her to the bone. Sora turned and sprinted for the house.

"You'll learn to suffer just as your ancestors!" A cold emotionless voice proclaimed.

"Chloe! Chloe speak to me!" Her shaking hands were place around her mouth to amplify the sound, hopefully reaching her missing friend.

"No Sora stop!" Chloe's voice came from not to far away. She sounded so scared and weak.

"Chloe I'm coming!" Sora dashed in the direction of the voice. Soon enough she saw Chloe cowering against a tree with a huge, repulsive monster hovering over her. "It can't be" Sora said barely in a whisper.

/End Sora's nightmare/

Sora awoke with a start. She sat up breathing heavily. Looking over she found Chloe right where she belonged, sleeping peacefully. Shakily she rose to her feet and went out for some fresh night air.

"Damn what was that about" Sora said out loud as she walked through the woods. She wasn't worried about getting lost since she had a keen sense of direction. She chose one of the random paths in the woods and walked on contemplating the strange dream.

"It couldn't possibly happen" The image of Chloe and the monster flashed through her mind. Sora stopped abruptly holding her head. "No I wouldn't, I couldn't"

The orange haired girl dropped to her knees as tears began to pour from her chocolate eyes. "Chloe why? Why, why, why!" She began to wail.

"Sora, are you alright?" The Rat's voice drifted from behind, her gentle hand was placed on the shaking girl's shoulder.

In an instant the crying girl was in her friends arms. Chloe rubbed her hand soothingly up and down her back. "There now, it's alright," She whispered trying to get her friend to calm down.

"I-It was, was awful Chloe!" She began her voice shaking and cracking.

"It's alright" She looked down at the pitiful girl in her arms. Sora was so strong and confidant, it was mind-boggling that she could even shed so much as a tear. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Chloe locked her amethyst eyes with Sora's deep brown ones.

Sora nodded slowly and with an uncertainty in her voice told the Rat about the dream. When she finished Chloe stared down at her seriously. "Do you think it was a vision or a dream?" Sora occasionally saw things and they were never good.

"A dream," The now pulled together girl answered almost immediately "It was just a dream" She repeated more to herself then to Chloe.

"Come on let's go back to camp before we get lost" The gray haired girl said doubting her comrade's evaluation.

On the walk back Sora began replaying the dream to get a better feel for it. She had never had a dream like it before. There she was in her true form about to obliterate her best friend. But how did it happen? She glanced at the maroon and white wooden beaded bracelet around her wrist. She never took it off, she knew the consequences if she ever did.

The most disturbing was that voice. That voice, God it chilled her very soul. And what did they mean _You'll learn to suffer just as your ancestors_? It made no sense; didn't she already suffer the curse? What did the past generations have to go that she hadn't?


	2. Dog Day Afternoon

Changes with Time

Fanfic written by Roxtrox7

Disclaimer: Roxtrox7 owns nothing

but her original characters

The next day Sora was still rather shaken. Chloe watched her closely to make sure she didn't have another break down. They had packed up camp not long ago and were on their way home.

They lived with Kent Sohma, older brother to Chloe Sohma as well as the Dog of the zodiac. He had short, dark blue spiked hair and dark looming eyes. He was about 22 but still acted like a teenager. He was tall and well built and could get any girl he wanted. He was a musician playing the guitar, violin, drums, and other various instruments. He was kind of famous, at least locally.

Kent was terribly fond of his perfect little sister. No one was good enough for her and that included the Cat. He was always scheming up ways to get rid of Sora but failed every time and often paid for it.

He was pretty much a big jerk when it came to Sora. He always said things to piss her off. He seriously hated her and no one was ever quite sure if it was because she was the Cat or because she was Chloe's best friend.

The house was fairly big and awfully nice but antique. It had been there for well over 200 years now. The home was handed down from Dog to Dog. The first to own the house had been Shigure Sohma. When Kent moved to his new home Chloe had come with him not being able to be apart from her brother. Of course Sora moved as well to be with her best friend though it took much convincing on the Rat's part.

They notice Kent on the porch once they were in sight of the house. "Thank goodness you're home sis, I was afraid _Jinxy_ finished you off for good this time" He said taking his sibling into a hug and glaring maliciously at the orange haired girl.

"I told you not to call me that!" The Cat fumed as she trudged past the hateful Dog and up to her room. She already wasn't having a good day and didn't want to have to deal with him. She hated that nickname. Her family gave it to her because bad things always seemed to happen when she was around. Not to mention her little '"visions." Even if she wasn't there she was blamed.

"_Damn Dog"_ Sora thought as she threw herself onto her soft bed. _"I hate him so much! What I wouldn't give to get away from him" _A soft knock came from the door, it wasobviously Chloe. "Come in" Sora said hugging her pillow tightly.

The Rat tiptoed over to her friend."I'm sorry Sora," The gray haired girl said looking down shamefully.

"What could you have possibly done to be sorry for?" She ask pulling Chloe's arm causing her to sit on the bed.

"I guess you're right," Chloe said with a sigh. "I just hate how Kent treats you and how I never do anything to stop it"

"You do keep Kent in line. He hates it when you're mad at him or won't speak to him, which happens every time he's mean to me or anyone else" Sora said with a false smile. "Besides he hasn't kicked me out yet. It's going to be lunch time soon, I better start cooking then huh?"

Chloe smiled brightly at her friend's sudden change in mood. "Alright I'll set the table" And with that the two companions headed towards the kitchen.

Sora began making some kind of soup. She loved cooking ever since Mama Xye taught her how. Mama Xye raised Sora after her mother left her at the main house. She was the only mother the Cat had ever known but one day she just vanished.

Soon it was done and she brought out the wonderful smelling dish to the dining room. Chloe and Kent were already sitting waiting to be served. After filling everyone's bowl the Cat took her seat.

"May this food be blessed, and not poisoned" Kent said a short prayer which earned him an icy glare from the pissed off Cat. Chloe looked down at her meal and began eating silently.

"So tell me about your trip, any unfortunate incidents?" The Dog said smirking.

"No" The orange haired girl answer softly yet sternly.

"No flaming marshmallows this time?" His smirk growing more menacing every second.

"We had a good time, brother," Chloe said smiling at her older sibling trying to get him to let up.

He couldn't help but melt under her beautiful smile and smile back himself. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt, sis"

"I'm finished," the Cat said set her bowl down roughly and turning towards the stairs.

"Oh Jinxy it's your turn to do the dishes" Kent called after her in a singsong voice.

The Cat spun around on her heels and glared hatefully at the Dog. Chloe's eyes widened, as the impending argument became known.

"It's always my God damn turn to do the dishes! I'm not your lowly servant! Why don't you do it yourself for a change and just leave me alone!" In a flash Sora was out the door and on the roof.

Chloe mustered as much of a glare as she could and sent it to her brother. "Fine I'll do the dishes" The Dog said with a defeated sigh.

Chloe went to her room and began to study, deciding to check on her friend once she calmed down.

Meanwhile on the roof Sora had positioned herself comfortably amongst the shingles. She really did love living here with Chloe, plus the house was perfect. It was an old 21st century home, very classic. No one even made houses from that time frame anymore.

It also fit her well. Sora was completely in love with that century. So many amazing things happened plus she loved their styles of clothing. She dressed usually in the traditional fashion from the time, which didn't help the mocking. She just couldn't help it. It was funny how people now actually wear cloths like the space people in the old movies she collected.

That put a smile on her face. _"Wouldn't be something if I went back to the 21st century?"_ She thought to herself. It wasn't going to happen but it was a nice dream.

The light footfalls of someone else on the roof grabbed her attention. She barely glanced over to see Chloe taking a seat next to her. It was silent for a while till the Rat decided to speak up.

"I can see why you like it up here, it's really pretty" She stared out onto the horizon as the sun set.

"It's okay I guess" The Cat replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, for Kent, I mean," She said trying not to offend her cross friend.

"Don't apologize. I chose to live here so I'll just have to put up with him. Besides I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have exploded like that. I've just been a little on edge since I had that dream"

Chloe had a distant look in her eyes. "Are you going to the main house?" she asked not even looking at the person whom the question was addressed.

"Ya" Sora replied as she too looked out at the glorious colors that filled the sky.

"You want me to come?" Chloe asked with concern clearly in her voice.

She shook her orange head. "I'll be fine. I probably won't see you till school on Monday"

"I understand" Chloe said with a sigh. Whenever Sora had a vision she was ordered to go to the main house and report it to the head of the family. Needless to say the head of the family didn't like Sora in the least. She usually stayed a few days and left with injuries that ranged from physical to physiological.

The Cat and the Rat sat together watching the sun set, perfectly content despite the impending trip.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Changes with Time

Fanfic written by Roxtrox7

Disclaimer: Roxtrox7 owns nothing

but her original characters.

Sora went to her room to pack what she would need for the rest of the weekend. She grabbed a small bag and put in a few outfits including her school uniform. She took her backpack and left to find her scooter.

"Here you go Jinxy" Kent said as he handed her the absent scooter. Smiling at the thought of the Cat-free weekend ahead of him.

"Thanks" Sora said as she ripped it away from him. "Don't try to cook, go out if you want to eat. We don't want to repeat what happened last time I was gone"

/Last time Sora left/

"I'm hungry!" Kent whined like a small child.

Chloe was running around in the kitchen using every appliance at once trying to make who-knows-what. There was an explosion and the back of the house burst into flames.

/End another cooking disaster/

"That took forever to clean" The Cat complained under her breath. She wasn't even there but the blame was still set on her.

"We won't try anything Sora," The gray haired girl stated as she embraced her friend. "Just come home safe"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Sora said strapping on her helmet.

"It's awfully dark out. Wouldn't it be terrible if poor Jinxy got lost and never came back" The Dog said dramatically making it obvious he didn't want her there.

"That'd be horrible!" The Rat squeaked not realizing what her brother meant, "Maybe you should wait till morning"

"I appreciate the concern, Kent, but I'll be just fine and back by Monday night. Bye Squeakers!" Sora shouted as she sped off.

"Be safe Mew Mew!" Chloe shouted after the Cat. "Oh I hope she'll be okay"

Kent placed a hand on his sisters head "Don't worry, she has nine lives remember" She looked up uneasily at the Dog "Now let's go order something for dinner" He said steering Chloe into the house.

Sora flew by on her hover scooter. It was chrome with orange designs on it. It was kind of like a skateboard with no wheels and handlebars. Of course there weren't any wheels, I mean come one this was the 23rd century.

The main house wasn't too far away. It was pretty nice. Most of the buildings were quite modern, shining chrome with circular windows. For the most part the homes were established into several story buildings with a family on each floor. In the very middle was where the head of the family lived. He lived in the oldest home in the complex. It was wooden with a covered porch and manual sliding doors.

The head of the family was Sentaru Sohma. He was a sickly boy, around 12 years old. He had hair made of dark silk and black coal for eyes. He was definitely handsome but his personality left much to be desired. The young head became angered at the smallest of details and threw deadly tantrums. From the moment he was born Sora tried to make him happy but alas it seemed nothing could cease his hatred for the World. If anything her attempts caused him to despise the Cat above all others.

Sora rode through the front gate after entering the security code; needless to say her family was a bit paranoid. She folded her scooter and hooked it to her backpack. The moment she was through the gate a handsome older teen came up to her pulling a beautiful yellow lily seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why good evening my flower, how are you this afternoon?" He asked with a charming smile extending the blossom to the girl. He had short, messy green hair and beautiful olive green eyes. This was Taba Sohma, the Dragon.

Taba was 18, a good three years older than the Cat. He loved Sora from the bottom of his heart. He asked for her hand in marriage almost every time they saw each other. It really was quite romantic how every time he gave her a flower. He often referred to Sora as his "perfect blossom." The Dragon loved flowers and plants and hoped to one day become a Botanist.

Unfortunately his existence was barely acknowledged by the Cat. It wasn't that Sora disliked the Dragon; it was that she found him an obsessive nuisance.

Sora walked past the Dragon as if he wasn't there and continued on her way. The teen sweat dropped but hurried to his love's side. "What's wrong flower?" He asked looking down on the Cat. He wasn't the tallest kid but pretty much everyone was taller than Sora.

"I had a bad day," Sora stated hurrying towards Sentaru's home.

"That's unacceptable. Was it that damn dog again? I'll teach him a lesson for hurting my perfect blossom," The Dragon proclaimed heroically.

"You do that Taba. Meanwhile I have a meeting with Sentaru-sama so if you don't mind" The orange haired girl turned sharply catching Taba off guard, though he caught up quickly enough.

"One of you're cursed dreams again? How I wish you'd let me take you into my arms and comfort you. If only you'd marry me then I would always be there for you," Taba stated becoming theatrical with his profession of love.

"That's nice Romeo but I don't need a husband right now, try again when I'm legal" She stated walking up the steps of the porch.

"Be safe my love, I shall see you in the morning" He slipped the daisy behind Sora's left ear and kissed her hand before walking off.

Sora sighed "Taba that idiot" She inhaled deeply preparing herself for the confrontation, praying Sentaru would be in a good mood today.

Softly knocking on the door Sora set on a look of stern determination. A soft enter was heard from the opposite side of the door. She quietly slide open the door and lowered her head almost immediately.

"Oh it's you" The 12 year old stated as he recognized the Cat. "Don't just stand there, idiot, get in here!" He ordered.

Sora did as she was told and slipping of her shoes slid the door shut. She sat on her bent knees before the powerful leader. "Thank you for seeing me Sentaru-sama" She bowed low to the floor as a sign of respect.

Sentaru stood and walked over to the Cat. His robes fit loosely on his slim frame. He took the flower between his thumb and index finger and began examining it. "Where'd you get this?" he asked not seeming the least bit curious.

"Stupid!" The orange haired girl scolded herself mentally once she realized her mistake. "From Taba-san" 

"It's very pretty," The strange boy said as he twiddled it in his fingers. "He likes you… Taba. Why won't you marry him?" He asked his eyes never leaving the yellow bloom.

"I don't want to marry him," She said knowing that this was defiantly a bad way to start a meeting with Sentaru.

Before she knew it Sentaru had brought his hand down upon her, slapping her hard across the face. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. "He loves you! You think it's fair to toy with his emotions you damn Cat!"

He walked back to his large seat in front of her and looked down upon her as if she wasn't fit to breath the same air as him. "Why did you come here?"

Sora whimpered slightly as she place a hand on her red cheek. She gathered herself together and sat back up while maintaining eye contact with the floor. "I had a dream Sentaru-sama" The orange haired girl tried to say with the least shaky voice she could manage.

"Another one of your stupid dreams. Tell me what happens in this one" Sentaru said showing how inferior the Cat was to himself.

The Cat began explaining the dream leaving out the strange voice she had heard. The boy continued to look at the flower, outwardly showing no signs of interest. He smirked the moment she finished. Sora sat there nervously gripping the fabric of her pants. "It's obvious isn't it? You're jealous of the Rat. She's smarter, prettier and everyone likes her but hates you" The boy turned to look at the Cat. "She hates you, she only pretends to be your friend because she pities you. Everyone pities you; you're such a pathetic creature"

Sora gulped, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. These things weren't true and she knew it but it still hurt all the same.

A vase flew past her barely missing her head by an inch. Her head snapped up as an angry Sentaru stormed towards her. Before she had time to think he was upon her. The beating was a blur of pain and screaming. Soon he stalked back to his chair and called for someone to take her away. As soon as she felt arms around her she fell asleep knowing she was safe from his wrath for now.


	4. An Annoying Dragon

Changes with Time

Fanfic written by Roxtrox7

Disclaimer: Roxtrox7 owns nothing

but her original characters.

Sora slept till around noon that day, her body recouperating from the injuries she had received. During that time she dreamt of her ancestors, what it would be like to be around them. Every time she was beaten she would think of them as if she had to prepare herself to meet them soon.

The Cat awoke as the smell of freshly cut flowers reached her sensitive nose. Her eyes slit open to see the Dragon arranging a vase of soft pink roses and baby's breath. A sudden rush of ache hit her as she clenched her teeth and let out a painful groan. Taba turned to see his love rolling over.

"Ah you're awake, flower. Are you all right? I was so worried." He said kneeling by the girl's bed and taking her hand tightly.

"I'm fine Taba, just a little sore" Sora said pulling her hand out of his grasp "Do you know who brought me to my room?"

He shook his head "When I was on my way to check on you last night I did see someone leaving but I couldn't tell who it was"

"Don't tell me you've been here all night!" The Cat exclaimed looked up at the green haired Romeo.

He nodded with one of his charming smiles. "I just left to fetch you a nice get well present"

Sora looked over to the vase and frowned before returning her gaze to the Dragon. "You know I hate pink"

"You're welcome flower" Taba said as he continued to smile.

Sora let out an exasperated sigh. _"He just doesn't get it"_ "So what's the damage?" The orange haired girl said as she attempted to sit up.

The Dragon placed his hands forcefully on her shoulders keeping her in the laying position. Sora glared up at the teen but it made no impact on the boy. "You have a few bruised ribs, a nasty gash on the side of your head and your left ankle is swollen," He recited the list with his eyes closed.

"Touch me again and I'll accuse you of a sex crime. Now let go of me!" The Cat began squirming in his grasp. Once she was free she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

As she started to stand up the Dragon grasped her left arm. "Let me help you, flower" Sora didn't bother pushing him away; he would simply come back and try harder. Leaning so that most of her weight was on her good foot, she stepped forward. Immediately she let out a yelp of pain when her weight shifted to her left foot.

Taba swiftly placed his free arm around Sora's waist "Careful." The Cat leaned back trying to center her weight on the Dragon and took a few more steps.

"See?" Sora said as she clenched her teeth. "I'm fine, just need to walk it off" She stumbled but the green haired Romeo managed to catch her in time.

"All I see is that you need to see a doctor" Taba said letting out a sudden gasp as Sora ripped herself from his grasp.

A desk and chair came out of the floor and Sora grasped the edge of the desk to sturdy herself. "I'm fine Taba now will you please leave." The injured girl ordered.

Though he knew it was pointless to argue the Dragon continued to press for her to get medical attention. Sora's patience was dwindling fast and just wanted him to leave before she exploded. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. "TABA, SHUT UP! I'm sick of you babying me, acting like it's you're responsibility to take care of me! Well it's not! I don't need your help; I can take care of myself. In fact I've been taking care of myself my whole life. Now get the Hell out of my room!" The Cat rose with seemingly little trouble and shoved the slightly shocked boy out of her room and locked the door.

It was silent for a few minutes until the shuffling of feet outside told her that the irritating teen had finally left. Sora slumped into her chair, seething. 'Damn him, now I'm going to have to apologize before Chloe finds out or I'll die from guilt. God dammit sometimes I wish I wasn't such a push over.'

Sora opened her backpack and started her homework. She had a history report on the Second American Civil War due at the end of the week and she was only half done. She worked until it was dark and at around 11 PM she finally finished all her homework, well all of it but that report for history.

She was hungry seeing as she hadn't eaten since yesterday at dinner. A small food processor appeared on her desk from the wall. Pressing a few buttons a plate of cold salmon rice balls materialized from the little machine. "Damn I need to get this thing fixed." The Cat said as she bit into the fishy treat.

She managed to change into some PJs and went to the small en-suite bathroom. It was a dazzling white, perfectly clean without a spot in sight. The laser teeth cleaning system installed in the bathroom activated quickly freeing her teeth of any plaque and leaving them sparkly white.

Sora collapsed on her bed, which had made itself since the last time she was in it. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of hot soapy water cleaning the bathroom. With another thought the room straightened itself, unneeded furniture returning to it storage in the walls or floor. The lights turned off and the Cat drifted to sleep her subconscious nagging her to go and see Taba.

The lights came on around 6 AM waking Sora instantly. She showered, brushed her teeth and changed into her school uniform. It was made of a silver-blue material. It consisted of a button up short-sleeved top with a yellow scarf tied around the collar, a matching cap, however she didn't wear the required short mini skirt, instead she wore the boys blue dress pants. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and made her way to Taba's house.

"Taba! Taba are you awake yet!" She shouted up to the second floor. "Let me in Taba I need to tell you something!" Ten minutes passed and no sign of Taba. "I'm not going to beg, let me in or I'm leaving!" She checked her watch, 7:02. "Oh come on school starts in 20 minutes. Fine, look Taba I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day I was stressed out." Still nothing. "Fine be a jerk see if I care!" The next thing Sora knew she was on the floor, unconscious.

She awoke to the sight of a tall man with green hair staring down at her. Her sight was blurred so she assumed it was Taba. "Look just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you had to knock me out, jerk!" The Cat shouted as she stood and straightened her outfit.

He simply continued to look at her with his one visible eye. "You're not Taba, are you?" She asked starting to feel stupid.

"No." He stated never once faltering his gaze.

"Dammit."


	5. New Dragon, New Problems

Changes with Time

Fanfic written by Roxtrox7

Disclaimer: Roxtrox7 owns nothing

but her original characters.

"This is not good." Sora said as she looked around finding herself in not so familiar surroundings. "Look can I use your audio?"

The man raised an eyebrow but let her in just the same. Sora looked around till she found an old cordless phone. "Cool you've got a cordless." She said dialing Taba's number. It rang twice then a recorded voice said that the number does not exist. "That's strange if he had a new phone he would have given me the number at least 12 times by now."

As she thoughtfully stroked her chin with her left hand the green haired man stared at her. For a moment his eyes held a look of surprise as he noticed the beaded bracelet on her arm. He seized her wrist to get a better look at it. "Hey back off!" She shouted wiggling her arm.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked super seriously. Sora looked at him strangely. They were inside the complex that should mean everyone knew what she was, maybe he had just moved into the inside courtyard.

"I've had it since I was born. And who are you? If you live on the inside you should know what it means." She said never once stopping her struggle. He made a move to slip it off her wrist that was when Sora lost it. "NO!!!" She screamed raising her leg trying to kick him in the head. He raised the hand he was using to take off her bracelet to stop her foot from crashing into his head. Sora twisted her body trying to pry his fingers off but it was no use he just squeezed tighter causing her to wince. "Stop! Let go!" She begged trying to use her other hand to pull him off.

"Who are you?" He asked, unfazed by her outburst.

"Sora Sohma." She said weakly, continuing to pull at his fingers, which were beginning to bruise her flesh.

"And you're the cat?" Sora could barely tell whether or not he was asking a question because of the tone of his voice.

"Yes, please let me go." The orange-haired girl said trying her hardest not to stop struggling.

However he did not let go. He pulled her to a chair and forced her to sit down. Cool air rushed onto her suffocated skin as he unclenched his fingers. Sora began observing her new bruise; tenderly taking her wounded arm into her other hand.

The man went to the door but before he left he turned and told her to stay put. Now Sora never took orders from anyone, except Sentaru of coarse but he was the head of the family so she had little choice. But she was defiantly not going to listen to this crazy guy.

The Cat stood and was about to leave when she noticed a picture on a desk on the other side of the room. She picked it up warily examining the photo. It was of a young woman probably in her twenties. She was real pretty with brown hair and soft eyes. "I wonder who she is?" Sora thought out loud. A door slammed open behind her causing her to drop the picture. It made swift contact with the floor shattering the glass.

Sora turned around slowly to see the man had returned and was looking rather ticked. "I'm sorry you surprised me and it dropped." Sora said panicky. All of a sudden a thoughtful look passed her eyes. She pulled her backpack off and began to dig through it. "Here." She said pulling out a frame. She carefully slipped the picture out of the old frame and the one out of hers making the switch. She placed her photo on the desk while she set up his. "There problem solved." She said presenting the new frame that was a bit too big for the picture. "I'm so sorry." She said again. "I know how important pictures can be."

The man seemed to be over it but the picture she had pulled out of her backpack intrigued him. It was faded and yellow with age and looked like it had gone through a lot since it was covered with several creases and tears. He picked it up and seemed surprised. "I said I was sorry for breaking your picture but you can't have mine." Sora said angrily trying to snatch it back.

Unfortunately Sora was rather short and the tall stranger could easily keep it out of her reach. "Where'd you get this?" He asked with a flat voice. "My Uncle gave it to me before he died so I would really like to have it back." She said pouting a bit though she was trying not to.

He handed the picture over to her and she held it closely as if she was afraid it would fly away. She looked down at the picture lovingly but what she saw made her jaw drop. Standing in back on the left side was the tall stranger that was holding her prisoner.

"But that's impossible." She said taking another look. The man raised an eyebrow at her panic. "You can't possibly be him! This picture's two hundred years old! Everyone in this picture is dead." She exclaimed.

The tall stranger simply stared at her, a talent he seemed very good at. "But that means you're Hatori Sohma, the Dragon." She said in disbelief. He just continued staring but something about his presences verified Sora suspicions. "Oh my God you are. I must be losing my mind. Maybe I'm asleep that be good." Taking a seat on the floor she began to rub her temples.

Hatori leaned down and grabbed her arm firmly but nowhere near as forcefully as earlier. Sora allowed him to set her in a chair. He left the room again but this time only into the kitchen. The Cat sighed as she tried to rap her brain around the situation.

He came back with two mugs of hot cocoa and handed one to Sora. She took it and thanked him not exactly sure what to say. Sipping the warm beverage seemed to relax her as she looked up at the man who was once again staring at her. "Why do you do that?" She asked a bit annoyed by the situation.

He said nothing but instead asked his own question. "How did you get here?" His voice wasn't nearly as rough as before. He seemed gentler now as if he had a split personality.

"I wish I knew." She answered rotating the mug in her hands. "One minute I was at the compound screaming at Taba and the next thing I know I'm here." She sighed but took another sip. "This is insane. What are the chances I really am asleep?" Sora knew very well she was awake and wished desperately that she wasn't. "I guess I should be grateful. I've always wanted to meet this particular generation of the zodiac." She gave him a small smile. "I hope we can start over, I was having a bit of a bad morning. Hello my name's Sora Sohma and I am the Cat." Her smile widen as she considered the prospect of living in the past.

"I am Hatori Sohma." His introduction was a lot simpler and colder but Sora remembered stories about what a grouch he was.

"I'll need a place to stay and if the head of the family now is anything like Sentaru-sama it will need to be somewhere secret." She became very direct and practical. Sora's emotions were swirling in a vortex of confusion and she really just wanted some rest. "Maybe I can live with Kyo?" She said fondly though not expecting her request to be met.

"That is not a bad idea." Sora looked at him like he was crazy; partially because that was the first really sentence he had said in the whole 10 minutes she had known him and that she was sure if she was ready to meet such an amazing person. She was deathly worried he wouldn't live up to her expectations though Hatori had hit the nail on the head.

"You can't be serious! I can't meet The Kyo Sohma. He was the greatest Cat in the last millennia!" Hatori raised an eyebrow under his green bangs. That certainly didn't sound like the overly violent Kyo he knew.

"You cannot stay in the compound. You will be safer with Shigure." Sora cringed she knew that Shigure Sohma was the Dog, the same as Kent. She wondered how her past self could stand to live under the same roof as the Dog, why didn't he live in the compound?

"Alright I suppose but what are we going to tell them about my sudden appearance and a need for a place to crash?" Hatori seemed to ignore her, standing and motioning for the Cat to follow her. She frowned at his bossy mood but followed him out just the same leaving the room bare except for the glass of the broken picture frame shattered on the floor.


	6. Meet The Past

Changes with Time

Fanfic written by Roxtrox7

Disclaimer: Roxtrox7 owns nothing

but her original characters.

Chapter 6

Sora easily recognized the path they were taking as her own way home. They bumped around in his ancient car that in truth was fairly new, but not for Sora who was terrified that it was going to explode at any second. Sora was in a more inquisitive mood now as she asked a number of questions to figure out when she was. Unfortunately, Hatori simply drowned her out focusing on the road rather than her never-ending questions.

The Cat watched out her window as she waited to reach that god-forsaken house. She didn't think she'd be able to last without Chloe there to keep her in check. Maybe Yuki, the Rat in this time period would act as a temporary Chloe.

They passed three teens on the side of the road. Sora turned to look back, trying to get another look but the dust kicked up by the car on the gravel road obscured her view. "That was Kyo and Yuki wasn't it!" The Cat said excitedly. It had been awhile since she had felt so ecstatic.

Hatori ignored her. He was too busy thinking up an excuse to deal with her sudden arrival. She reminded him of Momiji, the Rabbit when she was excited but earlier she had been pure enraged Kyo.

He parked in front of the two-story home. Sora stood with the car door open gaping at the exact same house that she would live in roughly 200 years in the future. Hatori cleared his throat snapping Sora out of her shock. She hurried to his side as he rang the doorbell. Without warning he kicked her left foot. She yelped as shots of pain ran up her leg. Tears pricked her eyes as she balanced herself on her right foot trying to relive the pain. He placed a hand roughly on her shoulder to force her to stand on two feet.

"Who is it?" A singsong voice came from the other side of the door. To Sora's slight surprise a man dressed in a very casual kimono opened the door. He had the mischievous look of a three-year-old but smiled as if he was not planning on causing trouble. His eyes fell on the girl whose eyes were still glistening slightly. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Sora Sohma, she is going to be staying with you." The Dragon stated his command precisely not giving the bizarre man a chance to object though the bright smile that spread across his face suggested that he would not have been an obstacle to her residency.

"Another girl, how exciting!" He clapped his hands together childishly before opening the door for them to enter.

Sora let the two older men go before her so that she could wipe her teary eyes without anyone watching. She removed her shoes leaving her feet in orange socks. The Dog and the Dragon were in the living room. She sat to right of Hatori who was to the right of the Dog. The Dragon might be a pain in her ass but he held the key to her protection plus Sora would choose him over the Dog any day.

"So Sora, what brings a pretty young girl like you all the way out to my humble abode?" His fingers were intertwined under his chin as he grinned impishly at the orange-haired girl. Sora remained silent deciding to let Hatori take the wheel. Hatori was actually surprised by her silence; Kyo would have never let someone else talk for him.

"Her parents have died and she is emotionally traumatized." Sora's jaw dropped. She looked at him as if he was crazy though her eyes were pleading. After the whole trip over here her parents were dead was the best he could come up with? Hatori was a doctor for crying out loud.

"How terrible!" The Dog exclaimed his hands flew to his face as the most exaggerated look of horror crossed his face. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." He said extending an arm out to touch her but Hatori blocked him easily.

"Um thank you?" Sora was still in shock over her ancestor's excuse. How was she suppose to act sad all the time about her dead parents if she was still so excited about meeting her dead relatives?

"Shigure, we saw Hatori's car outside. Is he here?" The three teens that Sora had seen walking down the path were standing in the doorway staring at her. Sora's hands went instantly to her face thinking something must be on her.

The one who had spoken first was a brunette girl. She had big, bright, blue eyes and a naive look about her. Sora had seen her before in the pictures she collected. The girl's name was Tohru Sohma though she doubted it seeing as how young she was. Tohru married into the family that much Sora knew for sure but her background was a mystery.

The fairer boy was Yuki Sohma; there was no doubt in her mind. His perfectly symmetrical gray hair framed his angular face. Two rather large lavender eyes sat on his face looking at her with indifference. His presences felt nothing like Chloe's to the Cat's surprise. He felt cold and distant not at all like her warm, friendly Chloe.

The last of the three was none other than Kyo Sohma, the Cat of this cycle of the Zodiac. He was standing off from the others as he surveyed the scene with his rich chocolate eyes. His hair was ruffled and messy the same bright orange as Sora's, his aura was tense yet curious as he obviously tried to figure out who she was.

"How wonderful everyone's home safely." Shigure said clapping his hands together yet again. "I'd like you all to meet Sora Sohma, she will be staying with us for a while." The three teens faces lit up with some version of horror or anger in Kyo's case.

"Hello." Sora waved a little. Damn she was nervous! No one seemed to welcome her very warmly but Shigure who she thought was some kind of pervert anyway.

"You've got to be kidding not another one!" Kyo exclaimed with a mix of anger and agitation.

"Be nice Kyo she's an orphan." Shigure said with a grin. Apparently he didn't pay much attention to what he says. Sora made a mental note as not to be insulted by Shigure's blunt language.

"Oh that's terrible." Tohru's hands rose up to cover her mouth as she gave Sora a pitiful look. The Cat could already tell she would need a lot of patience for this one.

"Please excuse him he does not think before he shouts." Yuki said with a sweet smile across his features. The Rat had great manners but Sora was no fool and could clearly hear the insult interlaced with the apology.

"That's alright." Sora choked as she forced a smile. This was nothing like she had imagined countless times before. They were so …young. Whenever she pictured them they were older. Her own Cat counterpart was at least in his late 20s. They were fighting a lot too. Her relatives never fought this much, well maybe they did but still it through Sora for a loop.

"I am afraid you will have to share a room with our sweet Tohru." Shigure said with his hands clapped together and a bizarre smile on his face. Tohru smiled happily at the thought and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Shigure bought me a big bed so we will be able to share." She said happily taking her upstairs. Sora stared a moment longer at the boys before allowing Tohru to drag her off.


End file.
